This invention relates to releasable bolt devices for securing doors.
The invention is primarily concerned with releasable bolt devices for securing emergency exit doors, sometimes known as "panic bolts". However, the invention has application to releasably securing the doors of lockers, cabinets, cupboards etc. holding equipment to be used only in an emergency.